Innocence
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: When Ryuk fails to tell Light about another effect of losing his memories he gains as much innocence as evil. Not knowing where he is, and thinking that he is two, the only one he'll talk to is his father, who is forced to take care of him, while L watches them, and tries to figure out why the sudden change in Light happened. SHORT SUMMARY IN CHAPTER! MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, a new story! As some of you may know, this story is a lot like the one done by another author, so to let you know, NO I AM NOT STEALING HER WORK. She has given me her permission to continue and/or redo the story how ever I like.  
And as others may know, for a short time, I had up 'Innocence redone', but got writers block on the story. Which, for me, never happens unless I no longer have ideas for the story. But in this case, I do have ideas.  
So, I am simply starting over.  
So, enjoy!

* * *

Light was sitting in his cell, his hands bound behind his back and his feet connected by a long chain, as so he could still walk around, but not so comfortably, since the raven on the receiving end of the camera didn't want him to move to much, but knew the younger one needed to do so sometimes, as not to get bed sores. The room itself was white all over, a very boring color, Light thought to himself. He was just waiting for Ryuzaki, Ryuga, L, or what ever his name was, to strike up a conversation, or at least say something. If he had to, he'd start the conversation himself.

Why? Because he was waiting for just the right moment to say the simple phrase 'give it up', so that Ryuk would know that he no longer wanted ownership of the Death Note. But what Light didn't know was that what Ryuk had said about giving up the Death Note was in itself both truth and a lie. It was truth because not one thing he said about giving up the Death Note was a lie, and it was a lie because he didn't explain all the side effects, so it was a lie by not stating everything.

What Ryuk forgot, or simply, refused to mention, was that, yes, the Death Note does corrupt people and turn them evil, since 99.9% of the time, the power goes to said person's head, but when all memory is given up about the Death Note, as much evil as you have gained while using it, you get an equal amount of innocence added to your mental health. Ryuk, for lack of explanation, simply thought that leaving out this key detail that could, in the end, help convict Light as Kira, was just more entertainment for him. Because it would get oh-so boring when Light loses his memories.

And not by any mean is Ryuk a patient Death God, and it would be oh-so tragic if it got boring, and Light just happened to die by maybe... a heart attack. For Ryuk did not care in any way what happened to said human, emotional attachments, like the one Rem had with Misa, were trouble to his health, and could lead to his untimely death. And if there was one rule that Ryuk followed, no matter how many others he did not, it was that he kept him self alive at all costs. Light was just a play thing to him, and nothing more, and for all he was worth, he would keep it that way.

So, sitting some few feet away from Light, Ryuk watched in boredom as Light just sat there, with his head down in a dramatic, yet realistic way. It was almost as dramatic as that potato chip seen that he pulled when under servalience, but not quite as fun to watch. 'Oh no' Ryuk thought as he got a weird sensation in his body, 'Not the withdraw symptoms.' This was the part that he ultimately feared, the withdraw symptoms were the worse, he stood up and instantly his body started to twist in weird shapes.

Light, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, tried not to stare in that direction, as to not draw attention to himself. But he could not help himself, so moving his hair further in front of his face by moving his face further down, he watched in amazement as Ryuk's body twisted in all kinds of directions, and said Death God hoped on one foot. Light couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, full aware that the camera would not pick up on. Sitting in this boring cell for days and days on end, he secretly awaited for this to happen, knowing that it would be his only form of entertainment.

'That little shit' Ryuk thought to himself, seeing the smirk upon Light's face and the amusement in his eyes. 'He's enjoying watching me suffer. Well, so enough the tables will turn, and I will have plenty of blackmail for Light once he gets his memories back. Though i'm sure the kid will have a lot to say about me not telling him about it, but he should have seen something like this coming, and I really don't care.'

It was around that moment that the moment that Light was waiting for happened. L's voice sounded over the microphone suddenly, "Light, you've only been here for one week, but I'm sure it can't be easy, are you feeling all right?" Looking up, Light replied, "Yea, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose i'll have to get rid of it." Ryuk, getting the secret message in Light's words, undid himself from his uncomfortable position next to Light's bed and took off.

(Note that the last paragraph is straight from the anime, except Ryuk says something, but I left that part out for disclamer issues, btw I do not own death note.)

Instantly, Light lost his memories, and the unspoken effects took place. Looking around, Light noticed that this was not his painted blue room with dinosaurs on the walls. None of his stuffed animals were on his bed, and on that matter, his bed was no longer there. All of his toys were gone, and his sky green door was replaced with cell bars, and his blue walls with gray boring ones. Trying to move, he soon discovered that for some reason, his hands were bound behind his back.

His feet could still move, but soon he saw a chain that connected his ankles and restricted most of his movements. After a moment, his honey colored eyes swelled up with tears that not to long after, fell to earth. "Daddy?" Looking around he saw no one. "Mommy? Daddy? MOMMY MOOOOOMMMMY DAAAAADY WAAAAAAH W-WAAAAHHHH MOMMY, DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU, WAAAH WAAAAH."

His calls for his parents and his cries did not go unnoticed by the room full of people, who were steadily watching feedback from the cameras. "What is going on?" Aizawa asked, feeling the parental pain in his heart, remembering his own daughters cries from not but a few years ago. Currently, the only people in the room was Ryuzaki, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi, Mr. Yagami wasn't there, since he had long before asked to be put into solitary confinment, just like his son, from fear that he might do something irrational out of worry for his son.

"I don't know." Ryuzaki simply said. Matsuda was the first one to speak after the uncomfortable silence that followed soon after. "Do you think he... finally snapped?" Aizawa was about to yell and tell his how stupid he was when he stopped for a moment and said over Light's loud screams for his parents and cries, to which they could still hear over the microphone, and said, "That might not be too off the mark, I mean for a kid to be suddenly put under this kind of stress after being accused of being a mass serial killer, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that he just suddenly lost it."

"I don't think that that is what we are witnessing here, since that kind of stuff happens over a long period of time, and it would have started off small, and then grown." Ryuzaki said. Grabbing his cellphone from his back pocket, he dialed Wateri's number. "Please bring Mr. Yagami in here." Turning to the Task force, he said "I am going to send in there, and over the milcrophone I will conduct an interview with Light, and see if I can tell whether this is an act or real. I believe that the only way to get Light to answer any of my questions, if this is real, then Mr. Yagami will need to get him to understand what is going on."

Before long, a tired and exhausted MR. Yagami came into the room, and was met with the concerned faces of the Task Force and the wails of his son.

* * *

Whoa, this took forever to write. I am able to usually get a chapter done in a night, but I had to stop and then pick back up on it later.

Please R&R, and if there's any sences that you would like to see, then just tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on?!" Mr. Yagami asked as he stared at the screen that showed his seventeen year old son screaming and crying like a two year old. He continued to stare at the screen for another minute before Ryuzaki decided to speak up.

"We do not know for it could be an act, of course there could be something seriously wrong with your son, maybe it was sudden or he had it his whole life, there is no way of telling at the moment, if it is real that is." Ryuzaki turned to stare at Mr. Yagami, "I would like you to go down there, calm him down, and convince him to answer a few questions that I am going to ask him over the microphone."

Turning back to the screen that currently displayed Light, he added, "If your up to it that is, since there is still a strong possibility that he is Kira, and it might be a ploy to get you down there so he can kill you." At the gasps from the other members, he quickly but calmly added, "Though that is a small possibility since we would have everything recorded and it would do him no good but to convict him as Kira." There was a small moment of silence as Mr. Yagami thought for a second.

"I'll do it." He said simply, having nothing else to add, the others stayed quiet, since it was still a shock to them that all this was happening. After Ryuzaki called Watari , they left to go to Light's cell. The walk was long and silent, not one having something to say to the other. Once they were in the lower part of the building, Watari pushed a button one the secret wall panel to unlock the cell, Mr. Yagami walked in and the cell locked behind him, as Watari left.

Mr. Yagami stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Light noticed him.

**Light's point of view:**

**I heard someone come into the room that I was in, and thought that maybe it was the kidnappers that I knew put me here, why else would I be here? But I didn't worry, my daddy was after all the chief of police and was looking for me this second. _B__ut what if he didn't notice that I was __missi__ng? What if mommy didn't know either? _I waited for the stranger to do something, still sobbing for my dad, but when he didn't do anything, I looked up.**

**I stopped my sobbing and screaming, and was shocked at what I saw. It was my daddy! But he looked older though, but it doesn't matter because it was him and he was gonna get me out of here. He slowly walked over to me, and knelt down. After a second of two he sat down, what mommy like to call, scriss scross apple sause style, and pulled me to sit in his lap.**

**"Daaaaddy! Y-you came!" I said, still not quiet believing it and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. **

"Light what is going on?"

**He asked me, and I looked up at him, not moving my head. "W-what do you mean daddy? I thought you knew, I wanna go hooooome daddy!" I whined, no longer wanting to be here. ****  
**

**There were no colors, and that made it no fun!**

"Light, if this is an act, you stop it right now young man. It isn't funny and very immature."

**He said to me in a warning voice, frowning at me. I didn't know what do to, and he was scaring me. My eye's started to water but before I could cry, something startled me.**

_"__That's enough, Mr. Yagami, I think i'll take it from here."_

**A strange voice said, from what seemed like no where, or maybe it came from the wall?**

"Sure thing, Ryuzaki, Light listen I have a friend that is going to ask you some questions. I need you to listen to his and answer everything the best that you can, and truthfully. Think you can do that for me?"

**I looked up at my daddy, still a little hurt, but I nodded. "Where is he daddy, I don't see him. Is he a ghost, cause I don't like ghosts daddy, and when are we gonna leave here, I don't like it."**

"Light, first I need you to answer the questions. He's not here, but we can still hear his voice, like a telephone."

**I nodded, still confused.**

_"Light, do you want to play a game with me?"_

"**A game? I like games, I play games with mommy all the time while daddy is gone at work. He's a police officer! What's the game? How do you play, and how do you win?" "**

_It's a game lick twenty questions, when I think a a question, I ask you, and to win you answer it truthfully. Now, we're going to start. Please state your full name."_

**"But Ryuzaki, that's not a question!"**

"_How did you know my name?"_

**"Oh, that's an easy one, daddy said it earlier!"**

_"__Ok, __lets try this again, what is your name?"_

**"I know this one, its Light Yagami?"**

_"__What's your father's full name?"_

"**Daddy!... Oh, wait, it's Soichiro Yagami."**

"_Ok, what's my name?"_

**"You don't know your own name, that's kinda sad. And how am I suppose to know that?! Does this mean I lose?"**

"_No, you wern't suppose to know my name."_

**"Then why did you ask?"** "_To see if you knew it."_

**"Your confusing."**

**"**_Yes well, what do you think of Kira?"_

**"Who?"**

"_Kira."_

**"I'm sorry I don't know who Kira is."**

**"**_Light, I never said Kira was a person."_

**"Well, you were asking about people before, and when I said who you didn't say it was a what."**

"_What do you mean by 'a what_'?"

**"Well, mommy said when you talk about some person, you gotta say 'who' and when you talk about some place or thing, you gotta say 'what'.**

"_Ok, well, Kira is a person, you guessed correct, but does the name ring any bells?"_

**"Bells, what bells, I don't see any bells, and how would a name ring a bell, your kinda stupid mister. And what kind of a name is Kira anyways, to me it sounds like carrot, and I don't like carrots."**

"_It doesn't actually ring any bells, its just an expression."_

"Light, it's not nice to call people stupid."

**"Oh, sorry!"**

"_It's fine, now, does Kira remind you of anything, anything at all, even if it's silly?"_

**"Yeah, a cat!"**

**"**_Beg pardon?"_

**"Yeah, you know here kira kira kiwa."**

"_Light, are you lying to me?__"_

**"No! You said not to lie, and if I did I wouldn't win!"**

**"**_Interesting," L thought for a moment, 'He could have said the common answers, like lying is bad, liers get caught, liers never win, but instead he went for the Light answer.' "do you like to win?"_

**"Yes! I like to win!"**

**"**_So do I."_

**"Losing is no fun though."**

"_I am well aware."_

**"Did i lose?"**

"No,_ you seem to be telling the truth. You know, I'm good at telling if people Lie, like for example, your not nervous, you don't twitch your fingerswhen you answer questions, and you don't stare down the camera. You seem perfectly relaxed."_

**"There is a camera?"**

"_Yes, now, do you know where you are?"_

**"I'm not in my room." ****At that thought, Light pouted.**

_'Weird,' L thought, 'He didn't say Task force HQ, or even in a room, but specifically that he wasnt in his room. And that seems to upset him._

_"Light, is there something wrong. You seem unhappy."_

**"Yeah, I don't like is in here. It's gray. And its hurting me."**

_"It's hurting you? Light, it's a room, it can't hurt you."_

**"But it does. It hurts my arms and legs." **_  
_

_Oh, the restrains. "I see, can you tell me what the date is?"_

**"Um, is it a Tuesday? I like Tuesdays."**

_"No, why do you like Tuesdays?"_

**"Because, on Tuesdays daddy comes home and takes me to get ice cream! I like ice cream."**

_"Yes, well, ice cream is a nice treat. Do you know the time?"_

**"I can tell time. There is this clock in the kitchen, and mommy taught me how to read it!"**

_"That's nice, that'snot what I asked. Do you know what time it is right now?"_**  
**

**"Hmmmm, I don't see a clock, but I knw it's not bed time."**

_How very peculiar, it's actualy 3:23 in the morning. Which is also why the others are very tired. "And how do you know that?"_

**"Because the lights are on. When the lights are on it's not bed time."**_  
_

_"Well, Light, it is actually around three in the morning. So I'll hurry up and finish our game so you can rest, alright? One last question," I paused for a second. I was about to ask the question that I've been wanting to sine the beggining of our 'game.' "Light, ow old are you?"_

**"I'ma two and a hawf yeawrs old!" I said proudly. I was a big boy after all, not some baby!**

At that moment, in the main room, L could hear gasps all around him. L did not need the grunt from Mogi, the sputtering of Aizawa, or the coffee that Matsuda just spit out just centimeters from his ear to know that this was a very bad situation.


End file.
